


Tender

by kashmiir



Category: John Bonham - Fandom, John Paul Jones - Fandom, Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmiir/pseuds/kashmiir
Summary: All Jonesy wanted was one peaceful weekend away, but Bonzo is a little rough around the edges and screws things up.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic on here with another one word prompt (see "Nimble" for what I'm talking about). I really dig this pairing but I'm not sure how I feel about how it's written. Be gentle if you're commenting. Kudos, comments, etc. very much appreciated.

Jonesy's least favorite thing about Bonzo was his temper. 

By nature, John Bonham was a wild, loud, boisterous type of person who always commanded attention wherever he went. He was a true golden boy of being the back bone of a band and the life of any party that rolled through when they were on tour. 

But he could also be rough, and he could be mean, and when he got into fights, that was truly the worst thing in the world if you were to ask the bassist of Led Zeppelin. Some people didn't like the cut of his jib so to speak and often times confronted Bonzo when he was in a bar or on the street as if he had done something wrong. Sometime Bonzo instigated fighting and Jonesy never understood why that was because he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be in physical pain the way Bonzo sometimes ended up. He would typically find himself on the winning end but never would he exit a fight without something that Jonesy needed to nurse for him.

Bonzo was also a rough lover. Jonesy was a perpetual bottom when it came to sexual things. He was a lot smaller than Bonzo for one, and he was naturally submissive. Jonesy didn't hate the rougher sex. They always both got off hard and it felt amazing, but there were some times Jonesy wondered how it could be different.

That weekend was supposed to be a quiet one for the two of them away from everything going on. No making music, no rehearsing, no tour, not even a get together with their band mates, friends, and colleagues. Just the two of them. They had both agreed to rent out a quaint house in the country that was away from residential neighborhoods and people in general. The closest thing that was by there was at least several miles out and it was a simple general store where people passing through could get petrol, use a restroom, and purchase foods. About five miles past that was a bar, and of course, Bonzo had found himself there when he should have been on a quick run to the general store.

The story was simple. 

The general store didn't carry any alcohol, which he was going to pick up for the two of them to share over dinner and the older lady behind the counter at the store suggested perhaps purchasing a full bottle from the bar that was beyond where they were. Bonzo had thanked her and went on his way with a bag full of groceries that were in the back seat of the vehicle he had been driving. The bar was kind of full when he had arrived and things had seemed fine when he got there but there was that one in every bunch type of person who stood out in bars where they were drunk and loud and looking for trouble. He found it in Bonzo. A fight was picked and Bonzo tried to have some kind of resolve to stay out of it but the other man threw the first punch. 

Bonzo could have walked away, but that damn temper...

There was a brawling exchange that ended up outside and Bonzo got the better of the other man, but he didn't step away unscathed. His eye was now bruised around the orbital bone and swelling up quickly, and there was a few cuts across his face along with a partially busted lip. He'd gotten lucky to avoid his nose being broken or even fractured, but he still got it pretty badly.

Jonesy almost had a near meltdown when the other man returned in the condition he was in because he was a chronic worrier, especially knowing how the other man was. It had taken him an hour to get the story out of him and at least fifteen minutes to clean him up and put a bag of frozen peas over his eye to try and help reduce swelling. The rest of the evening was spent in silence with no dinner after a brief argument that Jonesy ended because the last thing he needed was Bonzo hulking around, and quite frankly, he felt a lot more hurt than the other man looked.

The smaller man had taken cover in the bedroom of the house they had rented. It was spacious and had beautiful wide windows that let the moonlight in. You could see forest for miles and the wonderful mountain scenery in the backdrop. It looked like a perfect place for those who enjoyed the quiet calm of nature. Jonesy wondered upon getting there how Robert would feel about the place because he was a true blue hippie. With it becoming nightfall, Jonesy had taken to the bed completely, but he wasn't under the sheets, ready to go to sleep. He was laying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around one of the firm pillows that had come with the bed, gazing out at the night landscape outside. If he had opened the window, he could likely hear the sounds of multiple forms of wildlife living their evening lives, but he opted to listen to the ticking of a clock in the room. He hoped to God it wasn't one that chimed in on certain hours.

There was a quiet shuffle outside the bedroom door and he heard the creek of the door next, but he didn't say a word out loud. It was Bonzo, of course. He closed the door behind him and he frowned seeing his significant other laying quietly on the bed looking so small.

"I'm sorry," Bonzo apologized. "I know that I haven't been winning any awards for boyfriend of the year and I sure as hell don't deserve you..."

"Don't." Jonesy spoke up with a heavy sigh and he sat up, looking at Bonzo as he awkwardly shuffled forward in the moonlight. 

"No, I need to." Bonzo frowned, then cringed at the pain it gave him because parts of his face were still quite sore. "You've been nothing but an angel to me and I've been... Well, quite frankly I think I'm going to dethrone Princess Page as the devil himself. And I realize I could do better. I have to do better. For you, for us." 

The bassist put his pillow back to where it was and fluffed it briefly before turning down the bed and pat the side of it in a silent way of inviting Bonzo to join him. He appreciated the way that Bonzo was apologizing. It was soft, which was unlike Bonzo who was rough around the edges. Jonesy couldn't stay angry at him even though he had his moments of dispute. The raised voices and unkind words did hurt him, but he was grateful it stopped there when it did happen. Not once did Bonzo lay a hand on Jonesy, and if he had, he'd never forgive himself. 

Bonzo slid into the bed carefully, his broad shouldered frame sinking into the softness of the mattress. Jonesy joined him and let his body gently snuggle into Bonzo's side with his head on his chest, tugging the blankets up over the both of them. 

"Forgive me?" Bonzo asked as strong arms encircled the smaller man. 

Jonesy nodded and let himself melt into that embrace.

"I love you, you know." Bonzo whispered to him since he was close enough to the other man. "I wanted this weekend to be perfect for us, and I went and screwed it up like usual. I wish I could fix it." 

Truth was the weekend wasn't over, and it wasn't ruined either. At least Jonesy didn't see it that way. Instead of speaking, Jonesy moved, shifting his weight so he was now straddling the other man's hips. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, careful not to aggravate the injury on his lip. The moment those lips met with Bonzo's, the drummer felt his heart skip a beat because of the positive touch. His normal instance of initiation would have been rougher, but he didn't want to do that. Not now. And it wasn't even because he had that bit of pain from getting hurt. He owed this to the other man to be gentle, to be tender.

Bonzo's firm hands slid under Jonesy's shirt, slowly beginning to feel over warm skin, mapping out every inch of him as he became engrossed in their kiss which seemed so sweet and yet had that spark of passion to feel massive. Jonesy stopped for a moment and pressed his forehead to the other man's and simply whispered those three beautiful words back to Bonzo, which made him smile.

Moments later, Jonesy was on his back and Bonzo's hands were on him again, but it felt so much more different. It felt lighter and sweeter. The removal of clothing was paced and didn't feel rushed; it didn't feel like they had a fire to get to. On the other hand, the disposal of clothing was also pretty quick and easy on top of that. A soft laugh fluttered from Jonesy's lips when he felt the gentle kisses against his neck and the tickling feeling of Bonzo's beard against his skin. He adored that feeling. Jonesy let his fingers of one hand tangle into soft strands of dark hair and the other traced down over the soft curves of Bonzo's body and he felt a warmness hit him, which caused him to smile. This was the first time that he could recollect ever taking their time and actually slowing down for something sexual. 

Strangely enough for Jonesy, the slow burn to getting to the bigger picture was quite the turn on and he was growing hard from that alone, and it was something Bonzo picked up on. With careful movement, the bigger man started to kiss down Jonesy's torso, making time for every inch of skin he could come in contact with, causing goosebumps to spread over his skin. Bonzo's head disappeared under the sheets and seconds later Jonesy let out a soft cry, feeling a wet warmth wrap around his erect cock. Bonzo took his time to properly appreciate the hardened member, tongue teasing along the vein on the underside of it and properly teased the head by swiveling his tongue about as his cheeks hollowed for suction. He took his time, mixing up those actions and occasionally giving Jonesy a thrill by fondling his balls. The bassist was losing his mind slowly but surely.

Getting head from Bonzo was all too good and he was enjoying every second of it, but he wanted more for the both of them, not just himself. 

"Bonz..." Jonesy moaned, his hips rising a bit to the other man's touch and his back arching a bit. "Fuck..." he sighed, trying to get his words together. "Bonz, c'mere.." 

Jonesy gave a light tug to dark hair, trying to guide him away from sucking on his cock almost reluctantly and he looked up at him with need in his eyes.

"Make love to me?"

It was almost like Bonzo was completely in sync with the other man's needs and he went to bat right away, slicking two of his fingers with warm saliva. He carefully moved Jonesy's hips up a bit and spread his legs open more before pressing against his tight ring, penetrating slowly to get a low groan out of the smaller man who felt that burn at first, but it was almost silenced by Bonzo's other large hand stroking slowly at him to calm his body and distract with pleasure. He started to move those fingers inward and outward at a moderate pace, spacing them open to stretch the other man gently. He wasn't harsh about it and took his time to help the other man relax. 

"You're so beautiful, Jonesy," Bonzo sighed with contentment as he watched the other man, vision only slightly skewed in one eye. But he knew that look and it was every bit as gorgeous as he could remember in previous romps through bed.

"Bonz, that feels so good..." Jonesy moaned as the friction inside of him grew hotter.

The bassist was no longer feeling the ache of being stretched open, but he was feeling the other man's fingers grazing ever so lightly against that one little area that lit every man up when it was touched like this, though some would never get that experience. To each their own. 

It only took a few moments longer before Bonzo's larger frame came over Jonesy's smaller one an he spit generously into his hand to lubricate his stiffened cock with saliva and a bit of pre-cum that had leaked out during the start of it all. He positioned himself at the entrance of the other man and slid himself forward, penetrating him like those two fingers had before. He was still a bit tight, as he alway was, but he'd loosen up as their intercourse went on. There was a low groan from Bonzo, immediately feeling the fire of the other man tight around him and Jonesy couldn't help but paw at Bonzo's back and torso, almost desperate to look for something to hold onto, expecting this to almost be like every other time.

But it wasn't.

Bonzo's hips were slow moving, letting the other man enjoy a gentle pace between the two of them, making Jonesy feel every last inch of him on the inside. Jonesy thought he was going to melt right into the mattress with how good that felt and he didn't shy from letting the other man know how perfect this was and how good he felt with a series of moans and praises that filled the bedroom and practically echoed off the walls. Bonzo would occasionally dip his head down to accent the thrusts inside of the other man with kisses across his neck and chest, and even engage in a sweet kiss that would linger or be quick and sweet.

Jonesy's head was absolutely swimming as if he were underwater and enjoying the most beautiful aquatic experience possible. He'd always thought that Bonzo had such an incredibly handsome face, but by moonlight that bathed the two of them, he seemed almost angelic and oh-so-beautiful. He couldn't stop staring. 

"Harder, baby... Please!" Jonesy gasped, wanting a bit more contact out of the man and Bonzo obliged.

The more firm paced thrusts didn't make the moment feel any less romantic but it did do a lot for the two of them physically. Bonzo felt waves of pleasure crashing over him every second that passed, and Jonesy was babbling a bunch of word vomit that was either incoherent or rapidly produced praise of the other man. Those kisses returned to shut the other man up and Bonzo's hands slid over the other man's arms right down to his hands that were pinned down to the bed, and not soon after that, Bonzo hit his orgasm, groaning loudly in a guttural manner, his hips moving to try and coax Jonesy into his own, which happened almost like clockwork right after, creating a storm of curse words and gasping of Bonzo's given name rather than hs nickname.

The two would cool down after and Bonzo would play naughty by cleaning Jonesy's cum off his stomach with a warm tongue. He let his head rest on that area as his arms wrapped around the other man's waist almost as if he were a human pillow. He smiled fondly with half lidded eyes before glancing up at the other man who carded his hand through Bonzo's hair in a relaxed state.

"I love you, Jonesy."

"I love you too, Bonzo."


End file.
